The present disclosure relates to a portable-type mobile terminal device and a safety management system, and more particularly to a technique to secure safety for a user moving while operating the mobile terminal device.
Recently, accidents originating from moving while operating a mobile terminal device such as a smartphone have been raised as an issue. Accordingly, a technique to decide that the user has started to operate the terminal device while walking, when the moving speed of the terminal device has remained higher than a certain level for a predetermined period of time, and to automatically display a warning to the user on the display unit of the terminal device (hereinafter, first technique), has been proposed.
In addition, a technique to acquire position information of pedestrians and vehicles such as bicycles, motorcycles, and wheelchairs at an intersection, and to display the position information on the display unit of the terminal device (hereinafter, second technique), has been proposed, to reduce the occurrence frequency of traffic accidents.